injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Batman
Batman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is a Gadget user type character. His Batcave is also featured as a stage in the game. Biography Billionaire Bruce Wayne was just a kid when he watched his parents get gunned down during a mugging in Gotham City. The crime would define his life, as he dedicated himself to becoming the world’s greatest weapon against crime—the Batman inspired by his childhood fear of bats and has continued to protect Gotham City for years as it's Hero. Forget his Batarangs, Batmobile, or Utility Belt filled with high-tech weapons. Batman is the most feared superhero of all, because he’s pushed himself to the absolute pinnacle of human achievement. He’s a brilliant detective who’s mastered fighting techniques the world’s barely heard of. An Olympic-caliber athlete with a plan for every occasion, Batman’s seemingly always five steps ahead of his foes. But in his crusade against injustice, two questions always loom: How far will he go to protect the innocent, and will he sacrifice his humanity along the way? Powers and Abilities *Trained in nearly all well known martial arts such as Kung Fu, Krav Maga, Tai Chi, Karate etc. *Genius IQ *Master Detective, Computer Hacker and Escape Artist *At the peak of human physical ability *Equiped with vast arsenal of Gadgets such as the Batarang, Batclaw, Smoke Pellets ect. Gameplay Batman is a gadget type character and is recomended for beginners wanting to use gadget characters. *Batman's main strengths are up close and so has many moves to get close to the opponent as well as to apply pressure and go for lengthy combos. *Batman's main weakness is at a distance as he doesnt have many attacks to deal damage at that range. Characters like Green Arrow are very effective to keep opponents away from them, which means that this can be a problem for Batman. *Batman has an average walk speed as well as relatively fast dash which covers some distance, he also has the ability to glide in air and has a number of options for what to do out of this. *From a glide he can either dive kick down for an offensive follow up or glide back to protect him from potential danger, he can also gilde forward for a cross up attack. *By performing the enhanced version of his horizontal batclaw attack he can cancel it mid way before he follows up with a kick to stun and get close to his opponent and follow up with new combo possibilities. Character Trait Batman's character trait is the ability to call three robotic bats to swarm around him. These bats can be used in two ways; an offensive and a defensive way. *The offensive way allows batman to shoot one robotic bat at a time withought performing an animation, this allows for new combo opportunities, addtional damage and pressure on the opponent. *The defensive way puts batman in a parrying stance and makes all the bats swarm around him, all physical attacks dealt to Batman in this state will be countered by launching the opponent in to the air and enables Batman to follow up with a juggle combo. Super Move The Dark Knight: Batman throws a smoke batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile, then shocks the enemy with two tazers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive batarang at the opponent and the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. Costumes Default His Default Costume. New 52 His Costume from the New 52 Comic Series (special edition). Blackest Night His Costume from the Blackest Night Comic Series (Amazonpre-order). Arkham City The Batsuit from the Arkham City game (Walmart pre-order). Trivia *When Batman uses the anti-air version of his Bat Claw attack, he says "Get Down Here" a reference to Scorpion's famous line; "Get Over Here" when he uses his spear attack. Scorpion is a character from Netherelms Studio's other fighting game series - Mortal Kombat. *Batman is the only character to have had his super move completely changed before the release of the game. His original super move was a parry attack which in turn led him to deal blows to the opponent, elbow their back and then use his batclaw to hang the opponent and jump kick them down. Gallery Harley vs Batman.jpg Injustice,5.21-171_HIRES.jpg Batman-Injustice-Gods-Among-Us screenshot 3.jpg Batman and Cyborg.jpg Batman and Deathstroke.jpg Batman 2.jpg Batman Tazer Attack.jpg Batman Throws Batarang.jpg Batman and Green Lantern.jpg Batman 1.jpg BATMAN.PNG|Batman's Render Wonder Woman and Batman.jpg|Batman and Wonder Woman fighting. Superman vs Batman.jpg|Batman and Superman fighting. Batman 3.jpg Batman and Deathstroke 1.jpg BlackestNightBatman_Skin_Zombie.jpg|Batman's Blackest Night DLC Costume. Batman.jpg|Batman preparing to throw a batarang IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skins IGAU Unarmored Batman.jpg IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins BA.PNG|Batman's Alternate Costume. 640px-Injustice.5.23-39_HIRES.jpg|Batman using his original super move Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters